Model Behavior
by tsl3161991
Summary: In need of cash, Lori unknowingly gets a job as a nude art model.


**Synopsis**

In need of cash, Lori unknowingly gets a job as a nude art model.

 **Story**

It's early in the morning. Lori is sitting in front of her bedroom window with her phone in her hand.

Lori: I can't believe I didn't think of this before. This gorgeous sunrise combined with my gorgeous face will get a ton of likes.

Lori makes her most flirtatious face and prepares to take a selfie. Suddenly, Lucy pops up.

Lucy: I need your help.

Lori: AHHH!

Lori is startled by Lucy and inadvertantly throws her phone out the window. Fortunately, it lands unharmed.

Lori:[angrily] Lucy, you just made me throw my phone out the window!

Lucy: I'm sorry. I just need your help with my latest poem. I need a word that rhymes with demise.

Lori: How should I know? Go ask Lincoln like you normally do.

Lucy: I can't, he's mowing the lawn.

Hearing this, Lori's eyes widen and she rushes to the window. She sees that her phone is directly in the lawnmower's path.

Lori:[yelling] Lincoln, stop the lawnmower, you're going to run over my phone!

Lincoln: What?

Lori:[yelling] I said...

Lincoln runs over Lori's phone. The lawnmower grinds to a halt as pieces of the phone fly out and Lori has tears in her eyes.

Lincoln: What the heck was that?

Lori:[crying] It was my phone! I told you that you were going to run over my phone, why didn't you stop?

Lincoln: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the lawnmower. Besides, it's just a phone. What's the big deal?

Lori: I'm a 17-year-old girl, literally my entire life was on that phone. And as if destroying my phone wasn't bad enough, you had to do it before I could post the best selfie I've ever taken.

Lincoln: I'm sorry. I wish I could buy you a new phone to replace it, but I don't have enough money. Why don't you ask mom and dad for a new phone?

Lori: They'll just say that they can't afford it. I guess I'll just have to get a job.

The scene cuts to Lori on the couch reading the job listings in the newspaper.

Lori: Ugh, this is my worst nightmare. I'm looking for a job in the newspaper because I don't have a phone. I feel like some pioneer woman! Hmm, this job looks pretty good. "Wanted, model for art class at Royal Woods Community College. Will pay $800".

Lori gets in Vanzilla and drives to Royal Woods Community College.

Lori: Hi, I'm Lori Loud and I'm here for the art model job.

Teacher: You're in luck, the next class is about to start.

Lori walks over to a rack of costumes.

Lori: So which of these will I be wearing?

Teacher: None of them.

Lori: Then what will I be wearing?

Teacher: Nothing.

Lori:[blushing] Excuse me.

Teacher: The job is for a nude art model.

Lori: So, I'll be standing in front of people completely naked while they draw me?

Teacher: Pretty much.

Lori: Ugh, the only reason I'm doing this is because I need the money.

The scene cuts to Lori sitting naked in a chair in the middle of a classroom.

Lori: I'm completely naked in front of a classroom full of people. I'm pretty sure I've had nightmares about this.

Teacher: Okay Lori, strike a pose.

Lori strikes a pose.

Lori: Like this?

Teacher: Perfect! Although you might want to shave down there before the next class.

Lori looks down, blushes, and covers her crotch.

Lori:[blushing] Uh, shave before next class, got it.

Lori gets back into the pose she was in and the class begins drawing her.

Lori:[thinking] This is so embarrassing. I'm naked in public and a room full of people are drawing me. And to make matters worse, the cold air is making my nipples hard. Ironically, the cold hasn't stopped my butt from sweating. I really hope this class ends soon, I'm sitting in a puddle of sweat. At least, I hope it's sweat.

After several minutes, the class ends and everyone leaves. The teacher hands Lori a robe and she puts it on.

Teacher: So, how was your first day as an art model?

Lori: It was long and humiliating. So, when do I get paid?

Teacher: Oh, of course. Here you go.

The teacher hands her a check.

Lori: Uh, this is only $200. The ad said I would get $800.

Teacher: Well, the class lasts about four weeks. You'll recieve $200 per week.

Lori: So I have to do this every week for the next four weeks?

Teacher: Only if you want the full $800.

Lori: Okay, I guess I could do this again. After all, it's only for a few weeks.

Lori gets dressed and drives back home. As soon as she walks through the front door, she sees all of her siblings on the couch.

Leni: Hey Lori. Where have you been?

Lori: I got a job so I can buy a new phone, since Lincoln destroyed my old one.

Lincoln: I said I was sorry. So, what's your new job?

Lori: It's...[thinking] Wait, I can't tell them about this job. They'll lose all respect for me if they find out I actually get paid to get naked and let people draw me.

Lynn: Lori, what's your new job.

Lori: Oh, that's not important.

Lori walks off.

Lola: Okay, that was weird.

Lana: Yeah, why won't she tell us what her new job is?

Lincoln: Maybe she got a job as a secret agent.

Lisa: Considering she has absolutely no skill in espionage and reconnaissance, I highly doubt that.

Lynn: Maybe her job is something super gross, like cleaning up animal poop at the zoo.

Lana: That's a real job? How do I get a job like that?

Luna: Maybe she got a job as some celebrity's assisstant.

Lucy: There are no celebrities in Royal Woods.

Lincoln: Well whatever it is, we've got to find out. Who's with me?

Everyone: We are!

The scene cuts to next week. Lori gets into Vanzilla and drives off.

Lincoln: Okay Lisa, did you plant the tracking device on Vanzilla?

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lincoln: Good, now time to put operation "find out what Lori's new job is" into action.

Rusty, Liam, Zack, and Clyde ride up on bicycles.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln, what are you doing?

Lincoln: Lori got a new job, but won't tell us what it is, so we're going to follow her.

Clyde: Can we come along? I'm up for anything as long as Lori is involved.

Lincoln: Sure, we could use a few more agents.

They all follow Lori to the Royal Woods Community College.

Zack: Her new job is at the community college? Don't you need to finish college to be a teacher?

Lincoln: There are other jobs at a college than just teaching. Maybe she got a job at the school store or the cafeteria.

Lola: Maybe that's why she didn't tell us. If I had to be a school lunch lady, I would be embarrassed too.

Luna spots Lori walking into a building.

Luna: Dudes, she just went into that building over there.

Lincoln: Great job, but how do we get in? I doubt they'll let fourteen kids into college.

Lisa: Don't worry, I have just the thing.

Lisa holds up her hand and shows a small spider-like robot.

Leni: AAAAHHHH! SPIDER! Get it away from me, get it away from me!

Lisa: Leni, it's not a spider. It's a camera-equipped insectoid drone.

Leni: Oh, AAAHHHH! ROBOT SPIDER!

Lisa places the drone on the ground and sends it into the building. She then pulls out a laptop with a live feed of the drone's camera.

Lisa: Okay, target spotted.

The drone sees Lori walk into a classroom and follows her inside. The drone then sees Lori getting undressed. The Loud siblings and Lincoln's friends are stunned when they see Lori start taking her clothes off. The girls cover the boys' eyes as she removes her bra and underwear.

Luna: Dudes, no wonder she didn't tell us about this. She didn't want us to know she got a job as a stripper.

Clyde: I'll never be able to look at Lori the same way again!

Lincoln: Okay, I'm sure there's some reasonable explaination for this.

Lynn: What possible explaination could there be? She just got completely naked in front of strangers.

Everyone runs back home. A few hours later, Lori arrives back home.

Lynn: Hey, Lori.

Lori: Hey guys.

Lola: We know about your new job.

Lori:[blushing] You do?

Lincoln: I can't believe you got a job as a stripper.

Lori: What are you talking about?

Luna: Don't play dumb, we saw you taking your clothes off at the community college. Lincoln's friends saw it too.

Lori: What!? Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed. Lincoln and his friends all saw me naked?

Luna: Not exactly, we covered there eyes as soon as you started ditching your skivvies.

Lori: Okay, I swear it isn't what it looks like. I'm not a stripper.

Lana: Then why were you naked?

Lori: I'm a model for an art class at the community college. I had to be naked because the class is studying nude art.

Clyde: So you're not a stripper?

Lori: No, I'm not.

Clyde: That's great! I can still see you as the perfect angel you truly are.

Lori: Huh?

Clyde: Uh, nothing.

Lola: If you're not a stripper, why didn't you just tell us what your job was?

Lori: I was afraid that you wouldn't respect me anymore if you found out I was getting paid to be naked. After all, it's not really something to be proud of.

Luna: So you were worried that we would think less of you if we found out?

Lori: Well, can you blame me? You saw how freaked out you all were when you thought I was a stripper.

Lincoln: Lori, we would've understood if you told us.

Luna: Yeah, it's not like you had to do anything really inappropriate.

Lori: You guys are right, I should've told you about it in the first place.

Lynn: So, what's it like to be a model?

Lori: It's super embarrassing, but after four weeks, I get $800.

Lola: $800?! I could buy a diamond encrusted pageant dress for that much money! Do they need any other models?

Lori: Uh Lola, I doubt they'd let a 6-year-old be a nude art model.


End file.
